


To Be Her White Wings

by zahhisio



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward sex?, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Consent, F/M, Groping, Heart-to-Heart, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, kabedon to the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahhisio/pseuds/zahhisio
Summary: Things turn naughty for both Catria and the Summoner when both of them decide to act upon their feelings towards one another.
Relationships: Katua | Catria/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	To Be Her White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This'd mark my first (and refined, once) attempt at trying to write smut... Hope it goes well for you readers!

Leorus has always prided himself on his ability to be a good listener.

Whether it is the effect of Breidablik or just his all-around good nature, he's starting to find more and more Heroes that are willing to pour their heart out to him. Whether it is a trivial matter or a complicated issue, he is always ready to lend an ear to their troubles; seeing the Heroes exit his office with happy faces is enough motivation for him.

He loves seeing the small manaketes like Fae or Nowi run around and move about while explaining why they don’t want any more vegetables; he loves hearing Bartre or Barst’s booming voice as they explain in detail their battles; he loves watching the female Heroes’ demure and collected expressions that rarely shift amidst their stories.

But sometimes, there were times where his expectations were betrayed.

Early in the morning, Leorus heard knocking on the door just as he was getting prepared for the day's routine; when he opened it, he was greeted by a slouching Catria, baggy eyes gazing blankly at him.

“Didn’t get enough sleep?”

“I’ll explain inside,” she answered curtly.

He quickly ushered her to his office seat, leaving her to sit and unwind while he prepared two cups of chamomile tea. While his hands were busy stirring the tea leaves and sugar in his cup, his eyes were latched onto a sighing Catria. She was not wearing the pauldrons and chestplate that are standard Whitewings equipment, leaving her with a blue dress, a red scarf wrapped around her neck and thigh-high boots. Seeing her in a casual getup was a fresh change of scenery, considering that most of the time they spent together had her in her combat attire. 

Despite her tired complexion, the Whitewing looked quite stunning to him that day.

With two cups of warm tea ready, Leorus returned to his seat and pushed a cup towards Catria. She immediately took it and drank it without restraint, contrasting his composed and controlled sips.

“So, what brings you here?”

Catria let out a harsh breath and put down her cup. She clutched the side of her head, leaning her elbow on the table.

“Ugh… so, where do I start?”

“Take your time.”

Taking his advice to the heart, she steadied her breathing before continuing. “I couldn't fall asleep last night.” She rubbed her tired eyes lightly. “No, scratch that - I can’t sleep at all recently.”

“Noises?”

“Exactly. And did you know where they come from?” She paused, then pounded the table with her fists. “My sisters’ rooms!’ 

Leorus leaned forward, exchanging stares with Catria. “Pray tell, are these noises… arousing?”

She let out a sigh. “Take a guess.”

Her being ambiguous meant that his guess was probably on the mark - but with whom are Palla and Est spending the night with? Time had made him aware of the love triangle between Est, Abel and Palla. However...

“If Est has Abel, then who’s with Palla?” Leorus’ eyebrows were stitched in confusion. 

Catria took another gulp out of her cup and slammed it onto the table. “That’s the issue! I _don’t know_ with whom Palla’s doing it with, but one thing’s for sure: they’re way too loud.” She signaled to Leorus for another cup of tea while still grumbling. “And me? I’m the one left sleepless while they moan through the night.”

 _Well, isn’t this interesting,_ he thought. Both a heart-pouring session and juicy gossip involving his recent comrades? While he pitied Catria’s circumstances, Leorus was more interested in the newly learned fact that both Palla and Est could not suppress their desires, even in the foreign land of Askr. It was something neither Shadow Dragon nor Echoes would tell him back when he played it long ago.

Left hanging by Catria's testimony, his mind started to construct a lewd image. While he did not think much of Est out of her not matching his preferences and his respect for Abel, the same could not be said of Palla. Dirty thoughts began to form one by one: in what way would she invite a man to her quarters and bed him? Will it be with a nightgown that exposes her shapely body and a sultry gaze? Or an adult lingerie set that covers only a fraction of her lady bits? And what will she do once she gets it on with the lucky fellow – would she allow him to grope her bountiful breasts? Or perhaps cop a feel of her rear? How rough would she like to be ravaged?

_Slap!_

The sharp noise alerted Catria. “What was that?!” 

She jumped up from her seat and saw a huge, hand-shaped mark on Leorus’ cheek. In concern, she got up and walked up to him, but he raised his hand to stop her. “Nothing. It’s… nothing,” he said, wincing slightly from the pain he inflicted to himself. “Just trying to purge dirty thoughts off my mind is all.”

Catria looked stunned at first. She then crossed her arms and chuckled, looking down on Leorus with a mischievous smirk. “Heh. Did I get you thinking about my sisters? Is that why you looked like you were staring into the distance just now?" She bent forward, putting her face closer to her Summoner's; he looked away apprehensively. 

He hated how spot-on she was. While he was content with teasing people, he was never that good being on the receiving end - especially when his adversary was so close to him that he could practically feel her scent rub off on him; it was sweet and fresh, fully contrasting her tired countenance. The way she wore her clothes also drew his attention, what with the short hem of her dress not leaving much to his imagination.

As if hypnotized by her aromatic scent and enticing looks, the lewd image Leorus had before resurfaced, but with him and Catria instead of Palla and someone else. He imagined himself getting dragged to the room with her dressed in a nightgown that was translucent in all the right places; her body may not be as well-developed as Palla, but her curves would still fit the outfit perfectly. She would then push him to the bed and press her breasts against his chest, her hand slowly and gently brushing his cheeks as she whispered sweet nothings...

He cursed himself for having dirty thoughts about her. She was a comrade to him and nothing else. Other than that, didn’t she already have someone else in her mind? He recalled that she was actually pining for Prince Marth instead. With someone that high up in terms of attractiveness, there was no point in keeping his racy thoughts anymore. It would not happen, and he dared not to try and make it happen.

“Alright,” he put up both of his hands, “that’s enough. I’ll try talking to the girls today, see if they can turn it down a bit.”

Catria stood up and beamed at him. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“With that said and done, I’ll have to ask you to leav- whoa?!”

Leorus was about to stand up when he felt something snag his foot. He struggled to maintain his balance, unable to stop himself from falling onto Catria.

“Eep!” She yelped. 

The fall was quite rough for the two of them, especially when they were falling onto the hardwood floor. While he did not know what spurred him into doing so, Leorus instinctively put one of his hands behind Catria’s head in an effort to protect her from the impact. With the price of a hand that was left aching, it worked, and she fell to the floor with little to no harm.

What he did not realize was the fact that he was practically pinning her to the floor.

The two shared an awkward silence. Her hands were clasped and placed against her chest, seemingly trying to muffle the sound of her rapid heartbeat that Leorus thought he could hear. Her cheeks burned as red as his, her gaze unable to meet his. Her body shifted and shuffled nervously - a far cry from her bold attitude only a few minutes ago. The flowery perfume that she had on her grew stronger, unnerving him and making his heartbeat just as fast as hers.

In that moment, she became the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Est may have scored with Abel and Palla with whoever she managed to get her hands on, but the face-to-face moment reassured him that to say that Catria could not do the same is a fallacy - she is attractive in her own right, too. Of course, he could not say it out loud, and so he was left speechless and staring dumbfoundedly at her. 

The two exchanged stares for a long time, unsure of what to say or what to do, before Catria finally spoke up. “So, how long can I wait before you let me go?” She frowned at him, cheeks still pink.

“A-ah! I’m so sorry!” he stammered, yanked away from his daydream. “It’s just that… you are so beautiful, I wanted to look at you for a little longer.”

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

 _What the hell did I just say?!_

Leorus cursed himself mentally. Whether it was by the spur of the moment or a fault in his line of thought, he said it. He got too honest and expressed his true feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for whatever retribution she had in mind, be it distancing herself from him or leaving the Order.

He felt her hands cupping his cheek and recoiled in fright.

He felt his head pulled closer to her and started to question what was happening.

He felt a soft, brief and sweet sensation and opened his eyes to find Catria indulging in the taste of his lips. 

_Wha-? Huh? What? W-w-why is she kissing me?!_

Leorus was left bewildered. When Catria pulled her lips away from him, he could not hide his surprise. His jaw dropped; his mind was unable to collect his thoughts after what she just did.

“I’m… I’m sorry. My sisters’ deeds might have… affected too much.”

_What did she mean by ‘affecting’ her?!_

He tried hard to process what she had just said. Slowly but surely, he started to feel like he was overworking his brain - and in a moment of clarity, something inside him pushed him to ask her again.

“So, are you telling me that you’re… aroused?”

Every word he uttered made him want to send himself back home to Earth, but it was the only way to seek closure from her. He would spare no time in seeking it. There was no turning back for him.

His question turned Catria’s face beet red. She hesitated to answer his question before managing to eke out a word.

“...Yes.”

Before he could question her further, she continued, pointing at between his legs, a smirk etched on her face “And by the look of things, you are, too,”

He had not noticed his very obvious erection, but now that she had pointed it out there was nothing that he could do about it. The bulge was there for her to see. With but a simple gesture, Leorus’ world was turned upside down. And with an aroused woman in front of him and himself getting worked up over that, there was only one way out in his mind. 

As if she, too, shared his sentiment, Catria leaned towards Leorus’ ear and whispered, “Perhaps we should help each other.” 

* * *

Her gentle, sensual invitation threw his conscience out of the window. Once he had ensured that his office's entrance was locked securely, Leorus guided Catria to his quarters with his hand gently holding hers through another door in the office.

The room, while small and seemingly cramped, had the cool morning breeze still tightly contained inside it - just the right temperature to snuggle under the blanket. A dresser, a desk and a bookcase occupied the sides of the room, leaving just enough space for a single bed to be put around the middle of the room. Small torches on the opposite sides of the bed which were left extinguished, leaving the room illuminated by only the light coming from a sole window.

No sooner had the two stepped into the secluded room that they began exchanging kisses. Despite Catria's reserved attitude much earlier, she was unrestrained in her actions, leaving all pretense of decency out of the window once she was alone with Leorus. She locked her lips with him again and pushed him hard enough to rattle the door with his weight. 

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she let her tongue press against and play with his. Leorus let his lips indulge in the taste of her mouth and started moving his hand to her buttocks. Her ass felt plump to the touch and her thighs were thick and begging to be pinched; as expected of a pegasus rider of her caliber. He kept on caressing her ass until Catria gently pulled back from Leorus' lips and gave him a sultry smile. “You don’t really think I didn’t realize where your hands were at, right?”

He shrugged and smirked back. “Well, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, her hands moved to his cloak and started taking it off. The Summoner's attire did not make it easy for the two of them, what with the baggy cloak and the plethora of accessories, but in the end, he managed to strip down to just a cyan tank-top and brown pants. He returned the favor by taking off the red scarf wrapped around her neck, putting it on the bookshelf nearby.

He felt Catria’s eyes bore into his torso. She gulped audibly, seemingly lost in doubt as to what to do next, then placed her hand on his chest and mumbled. “I did not know that your clothes were hiding a body like this.”

Taken aback by her praises, he huffed in pride. “It’s a sight not many would enjoy, but I can see that you _do_ enjoy it.” He grabbed her by the wrist and guided her hand along his chest, delighting himself in watching her fluster over the sensation and heat of his body. When he decided that it was enough, he let go of her hand and swept her off her feet - quite literally, in fact. 

“W-whoa! What are you doing?!” She protested to no avail. Leorus carried her princess-style, making her blush even more wildly; never in her wildest dreams had she expected to be carried by someone that way. She covered her face with her hands in shame, only taking occasional peeks between her fingers to steal a glance at his soft smile as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her near the edge of the bed. Her legs dangled a bit, while the rest of her body was cushioned by the springy bed. She took her hands off her face and put them on his bed, each of them positioned right next to her head. His scent that was lingering on his bed rushed into her nose, sending her into bliss.

Right then, right under him was a girl with a meek expression, disheveled hair and shapely body, laying on her back and clearly intent on giving her all to him. Leorus could not resist having Catria all to himself, but he knew that such a thing needed preparation, lest she be uncomfortable. 

He moved his hand, pinching her chin softly and directing her lips towards his. As he played with her tongue, rubbing it gently, he let go of her chin, propped her head up and pushed deeper into her mouth, denying her any chance to compose herself; in the meantime, his right hand travelled down her body, lightly brushing his rough, calloused fingers against her smooth skin.

When his hand went inside her panties, he was slightly surprised by how wet she had become. He started probing her while his lips and tongue kept her occupied. Soon enough he found his target: her clit, standing out from her fleshy, slightly wet folds. He started rubbing her clit slowly and gently, occasionally giving it a firm pinch to mix things up.

He felt her bucking and squirming, seemingly desperate to let something out of her mouth as he played around with her pussy. Fully enjoying the sensation, he let his fingers move around just a little longer and even put one or two of them in her, driven by curiosity to see her reaction. With every finger that went inside her she shivered in pleasure; when he felt her reaching her limit, he pulled his lips away from her.

A loud and arousing moan escaped Catria’s small, glossy lips. Her juice soaked his fingers wet as her eyelids fluttered and her eyes almost rolled back in pleasure, enraptured by sweet release of orgasm. 

With all the view he was getting, it was no wonder that he could feel something pushing against his pants instantly, as if reminding him of what he was doing all of this for.

Once Catria got hold of herself again, she yelped and closed her mouth with both of her hands, eliciting a laugh out of the proud Leorus. The Catria that slowly but surely enticed him to bed her was momentarily gone, replaced by a giddy girl that was about to experience her first time. Or perhaps she finally came to terms with her sisters’ indulgence in sex as well after experiencing it herself, even though it had been just foreplay up to that point.

 _Only one way to find out_ , Leorus assured himself.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

Catria slowly uncovered her mouth, her eyes shifting to the side, and murmured, “That… feels good. I lost myself for a moment back there.”

“Well, we’re just getting started.” 

With a grin he grabbed her by the hips and turned the two of them around, letting her be on top with her legs astride his body. He rubbed his erection against her butt and made her squeal in surprise as the touch sent a tingle throughout her body; his eyes widened in response to the feel of her soft rear side. 

“Is…,” she struggled to maintain her composure. “Is that your…?”

He held back from laughing and shrugged. “Take a guess.” He raised a hand and poked her cheek playfully before she pushed his hand away and hopped down. 

Leorus bent up and seated himself on the edge of the bed, preferring to watch Catria awkwardly fumble with his pants from above. It took a while for her to undo his fly, but it was worth the effort - the sight of her getting surprised by his cock springing out of his pants was priceless.

With it exposed to Catria’s naked eyes, he could feel her hot, bated breath hitting the girth as well. Driven by instinct, her right hand grabbed ahold of its base while her left hand instinctively snaked back down her underwear, giving slight and tender rubs to her own clit.

“Try moving your hand up and down.”

She obliged and started carefully moving her small hand up and down his length. “It’s certainly impressive,” she said as she tried gripping it a few times. “Does it feel good?” She asked innocently, her hand already settling to a rhythm that made him bite his lower lips in pleasure.

“It sure is,” he answered with closed eyes. But simply having her hands rubbing her cock was not enough for him; he knew that both her body and his wanted more out of each other.

Already wetter than before, Catria took off her hand off his cock, stood up to take off her panties, throwing the soaked fabric to the corner of the room, and climbed up the edge of the bed, pushing him down as she straddled his waist with her legs again. She lifted herself just a little bit above his body, positioning herself above his fully erect cock, while she eyed him with a look full of lust.

“Please be gentle with me,” she enticed him as she guided his cock into her entrance. Her left hand sought for his, interlocking fingers once she found it.

“I’ll do my best,” he assured her.

Catria smiled and lowered her hips along his thick length slowly but surely with a moan. He clearly felt each time the tip poked inside her and her insides brushed against his girth. When he was fully inside her, however, the pleasure was unspeakable; he could feel her pussy fitting his cock like a glove, squeezing him gently and sending waves of pleasure to both.

Once she got accustomed to the sensation, she raised her waist, groaning in pleasure as his long, thick length hit all the right spots in her. Then she sank down on it again all the way to the base. Just like what she did with her hands before, she soon began to move rhythmically, swaying her hips and bouncing on top of him under the trance of pleasure.

A few minutes passed, and an idea formed in his head. He rose and raised Catria's arms, removing her dress as she was still grinding her hips deliriously. Surprisingly, she complied; and gone was the last of her clothes, leaving her with nothing but a black bra on.

“Do you mind if I take it off?” she asked eagerly.

“Sure thing.”

She deftly unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor, leaving her stark naked. Unable to resist the temptation of her bare breasts in full view, Leorus drew his head closer towards her left breast and ran his tongue around her pink nipple; he then moved to the other mound, keeping one nipple occupied with his tongue and the other between his fingers. Eventually, he was too tired to keep putting his hands up; he stayed put for a while to catch his breath and process what had happened while Catria kept on grinding herself against his cock. 

Somehow, he had taken the gorgeous flier all for himself, despite the rough and peculiar start that ignited both of their passions. The sight of her shapely body on top of him, as well as the tight grip of her pussy, still felt very surreal. It felt like one big dream - one he would not want to wake up from.

But why him? Doesn’t she have that handsome prince in her heart, no matter how hopeless it would be? He had seen others with a way more hopeless romance persevere through the pain of it all, and she certainly looked like one of them. Could she be settling with him as a mere replacement, a coping mechanism for her being unable to be by his side forever?

While still questioning the reality of it all, he rose and turned her around, not forgetting to take his cock out of her for a brief respite. She was now laying on the bed, pinned to it by both of his hands. Putting up his face right in front of hers, he tried to ascertain her feelings.

“I know it might be too late for me to ask this, but…,” he hesitated for a second before taking a breath. “Why are you doing this?”

Her face reddened upon hearing his question.

“...Palla…”

“Huh? Come again?”

“It’s because of Palla,” said her, finally coming clean. “She told me about how she wanted to take the chance and bring you back to her room. Upon hearing that, I…”

Her voice broke down amidst her confession. Tears began forming from the corner of her eyes, but strangely, she kept on smiling.

“I’m usually fine with either of my sisters overtaking me and getting what I wanted for themselves, but… when it comes to you, somehow I don’t want that to happen,” confessed her. She put up a weak smile and snickered. “I want to have you all to myself before anyone else does. Sounds dumb, huh?”

Her sincerity made a flush crept up his face. He felt stupid for being jealous - especially when his suspicion was proven to be false. There she was, giving it her all in a display of bravery, and he thought that she was doing it out of the lack of options instead.

“It does not sound dumb at all, you know,” he said honestly. “If I had to choose between Palla and you, I’d choose you in a heartbeat.”

She gasped in surprise. “Is that true?”

“I have no reason to lie, and therefore I won’t.”

In the realization that they were into each other, the two shared a hearty laugh. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. In close proximity, he could see an intense yearning behind her glinting eyes. 

She brought her lips to his ears and blew a hot breath on it, sending shivers across his body. “Well then,” she whispered, “let’s just forget about everything else and let me have you all to myself for today.”

“Certainly.” 

He nuzzled her nose briefly before putting his cock in her again. This time, however, it was more intense; her eyes went wide briefly, and she shivered and yowled as he inserted his entire length at once. Gone was the gentle and careful attitude when he first put it in - all that remained in the wake of their confessions was a burning desire to consummate their passion to each other.

With her right under him, it was hard not to resist the temptation to come inside her, especially with the look of lustful ecstasy on her face and the way her pussy tightened for him. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, locking him and signaling her intention to have him pound into her with abandon. He felt her scratching against his back as she started to get closer to the edge.

She raised her legs up him just a little bit higher, enough for him to reach her deepest spots. Every time the tip of his cock pressed deep into her, she panted even louder and faster. She took the opportunity to give him one last slobbery kiss that was interrupted by her mewling. 

“Mmph! This feels so good… Ah...”

“You’re starting to make some noise, I see.”

“The reason I’m making this much noise… is because I’m doing it with you, you know…”

Catria let out a sigh of relief that turned into a loud, high-pitched cry as she finally came, pouring her nectar out of her pussy and drenching his dick in it. The sudden flood of warmth and the way her pussy clamped onto his cock brought him over the edge too; He barely held his moan as he let out his load inside her, filling her with so much of his seed that it spilled out of her hole and ran down her thighs and the bed itself.

Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled out to bask in the afterglow of orgasming with her. He took the time to catch his breath as well; as pleasing as the lovemaking was, it took a toll to his stamina, and so he let himself slump onto her.

She shifted on the bed and pushed him to the side, staring at him with a pleased expression. “That… was fun.” She swept her hair aside. 

“It certainly was."

She felt something brushing against her stomach. It was wet and hot and twitching and - although it was something she would not admit blatantly - everything she had hoped for. Delighting in watching him tremble in pleasure as she ran her fingers along his cock, she gave him a knowing smile.

“Looks like we’re both ready for another go,” she teased him.

* * *

“Catria… How many times… Have we done it?”

“I don’t know! Just… Ahhhh, don’t stop… Shove it all to me!”

Unable to hold back their desires anymore, the two continued going at it like animals in heat. Gone were the Leorus and Catria from the morning who were gentle and nervous, replaced by a pair of lovers driven by their base instincts to pleasure themselves and each other.

Other than a short break where he snuck out and brought food to his quarters, he kept shooting load upon load into her, eventually drenching her insides in white. And every time he pulled out and thought it was over, her eyes, filled with salaciousness, would stare at him as if begging for another go. Unable to resist the temptation, his cock would once again turn hard, and the cycle would repeat all over again. While the place and position may differ, in the end it was just the two of them engaging in wanton lovemaking, and both of them had lost count of how many times they had come.

Moonlight snuck through the windowpane, illuminating the soaked bed where Catria laid prone. She put her hands under a pillow, pushing it against her chin; her hips, on the contrary, raised high enough to let Leorus slam his cock mercilessly into her pussy. She loved the way he hit all her sensitive spots with it; he would pull out and brush against her folds only to slam it back in as deep as possible, and every time he did so she would not fail to quiver in delight from the electric shock coursing through her entire body.

When he felt himself reaching his peak, he said in bated breaths, “Catria, I’m gonna-“

His words caused her pussy to clench as hard as it could. The sudden tightness that wrapped around his cock brought him into the edge; he bent over her body and cupped her breasts, fondling them wildly as his hips quaked.

“I’m coming,” he whispered right into her ear.

“Do it!” she drawled. “Just come inside me!”

She climaxed and soon her entire body started convulsing. Her pussy constricted even more as she pushed her hips onto his body, seemingly determined to take as much of his seed as she could. It was enough to drag him into the edge as well and he let out the last of his load inside her.

He pulled his cock out and flopped right next to her; with nothing in the way, volumes of cum she had been taking in throughout the day started pouring out her pussy and staining the bed. She pitied whoever needed to clean the bedsheet tomorrow morning, but if it meant getting to experience the most blissful sensation the Summoner could offer, she would do it all over again.

“I’m still surprised no one looked for us,” she noted. “I thought that the Summoner of the Order would have his hands busy with paperwork that for some time, I was afraid that they’d catch us in the act.”

He scooted over to her and pulled her closer, locking her in an embrace that felt the same as the one from the morning. “I put up a sign on the door before we got it on, y’know,” he winked at her mischievously and squeezed her gently. “Then again, if we get caught, then so be it. It’d be more fun, no? Show to the people the ‘bond’ you’ve developed with me,” he joked, making air quotation marks as he recited what Catria had said to him long ago.

“Oh, you!” She giggled and wriggled out an arm to smack him on the arm lightly. She was flattered that he remembered her words after so long but did not tell him so - perhaps her blissful smile was enough to tell him that.

Suddenly, the sound of a growling stomach interrupted their romantic time.

Then another.

Fully aware of where it came from, the two shared a laugh. “Well,” Leorus kicked the bedsheet away and jumped out of the bed, “looks like we both have some evening snack in order.” He bowed in front of his partner for the night, who was desperately seeking the flung blanket due to the cold air. “Shall we?” he extended his hand towards her.

The air chilling her to the bone made it hard for her to give her answer clearly. “N-N-Naked like this?”

“Of course, with a little preparation first.” He pointed towards the bathroom. 

She let out a sigh of relief. At least she did not have to go out drenched in sweat and whatnot. Still rattling her teeth slightly from the cold, she slowly grabbed his hand; he deftly pulled her into him and put his arm around her.

Sharing their warmth between each other under the cold night’s air, the two walked into the shower, spending their sweet time under the running water talking about all sorts of things before finally going out for a grub. Time to time, he would catch her sneaking a glance at him, as if delighting in watching his goofy grin and jovial laugh as he told stories after stories.

They were the times that he would not trade for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Before certain real-life events solidified Lucina's place as my one true FE waifu, I've had several others before her - Catria being one of them. Being a middle sibling myself, I relate very well with her and her troubles of having either of her sisters express her idea and forcing her to keep things to herself because of that. And so I thought, what better way to express my feelings than a smut fic? (To be frank, there could've been other ways lol)
> 
> But here is this fic, made in the vein of an awkward encounter that solidified one's feelings towards another. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you have any feedback, kindly put them in the comments below (who knows if I'mma make another one)


End file.
